Tales of the Old Warriors: Bianca
by captaincuddlesthegreat
Summary: This is another one of my claymore oneshots. It focuses on a girl named Bianca and her journey through training, but also her struggles against one individual.


Before we begin, I'd like to say that this story won't be as tragic as the others. It's more of a short adventure. I still put the same amount of effort into it. I don't really think it matters which arc this story takes place in, though I'd imagine it'd be before the Rosemary arc. Other than that, it's up to you all to decide when it takes place. That's all.

Tales of the Old Warriors: Bianca

The Yoma stood over the man who was screaming in agony. With it's gruesome claws it ripped through the man's guts, and blood gushed from his open stomach. The creature chuckled to itself, as it lowered it's head down to the man's gut. Suddenly, it was hit over the head with a plank of dry wood! The wood immediately broke upon impact. The creature tuned it's head to face a small girl with short, black hair. She was dirty, covered in blood and had tears streaming down her face. She backed away in fright. The Yoma made its advance toward her.

"You can't really be that stupid to hit me with rotting, dry wood and expect to come out victorious?" it said. The girl lashed out in rage; she screamed and then flung herself at the Yoma, ready to attack it. The creature picked her up and started to choke her. "You really are dumb!" it taunted "I'd better not eat you… I don't want your stupidity to run off on me. Let's just kill you and be done with it." The girl screamed and uttered something incoherent. Then she was silent, and focused on something in the background. The yoma turned to face whatever it was, but suddenly something pierced through it's stomach.

"Why are you calling that girl stupid? It's like a pot calling a kettle black." came a woman's voice.

"C-Claymore!" gasped the dying yoma.

"You, on the other hand, terrorized this village for weeks, and didn't anticipate them sending for a claymore?" the woman purred. She had long, silky, wavy hair that was tinted silver. Her eyes were gold and her pupils were slit. As the yoma slid of the sword and died, the girl fell too. She was helped up by the claymore, and as soon as she was up, she glomped onto the warrior, dirtying up her uniform with tears and blood.

"Easy now." said the claymore, as she pulled the girl off of her.

"I-I-I" the girl sobbed, but she couldn't get anything out. The claymore sighed, and finally asked:

"Do you hate that yoma?" The girl shook her head up and down violently. "Then I have somewhere you can go. What's your name?" the claymore asked.

"B-Bianca…" she said in-between sobs.

"Good, Bianca. Now just follow me." she said, taking up Bianca's hand and walking her out of the house.

Months later…

Bianca sat in the corner of the training room, though the room looked more like a cave to her. All around there were trainees sparring with each other. They were all young girls, sent here for the same reason, more or less: Their families and homes were destroyed by yoma. Now all they could do was fight, and bear the grueling process of becoming a half yoma.

From the crowd came one girl with her blond hair sleeked back, with only a small strand of hair sticking our. Bianca recognized her as her friend, Jordan. She threw a practice sword at Bianca, who caught it easily

"Bianca, I want to fight with you now." she said. "Get up, let's go over to that corner." she pointed her sword to an empty corner in the back. Bianca got up and gladly accepted the challenge. By now Bianca was older and had changed from a frightened black-haired girl. Her once black hair was now a shining blond. She had dark circles under her eyes, but her bangs had grown and covered one of her eyes, so it didn't stand out much. The two girls clashed for brief moments, but spent more time stretching their sore muscles.

"I don't know how they expect us to wield these broadswords with only one hand." moaned Bianca.

"Once our bodies become fully changed, we'll gain that strength." said Jordan. "For now, we'll just use our two hands, and focus on technique." Even with two hands it was difficult to use the heavy sword. Soon, Bianca and Jordan were in a full-fledged fight it seemed. No one was watching due to the fact that everyone in the room was concentrated on their own training. Out of the crowd, a girl with shoulder length hair that was flipped outward defeated the girl she was sparring with. The victorious trainee marched over to Bianca and Jordan to watch them fight. She did so until both Bianca and Jordan grew too strained to fight anymore. As they lay there, panting, the girl took the moment to introduce herself.

"Hey, you two okay?" she asked. Jordan nodded her head lazily. "I'm Circe. I was just fighting that girl over there, don't know her name though, but it doesn't matter cause I beat her anyways."

"Wouldn't you like to fight someone you know?" asked Bianca.

"What? If I only fight the same person over and over, I won't get any better that way. I'm just restricting myself." answered Circe.

"Oh, that makes sense now that you mention it…" muttered Bianca.

"It's okay, I can forgive stupid questions like that." said Circe.

"Don't call me stupid!" shouted Bianca in a sudden rage. She got up and stood face to face at Circe until Jordan had to pull her back.

"Bianca, it's not worth it!" she told her friend. Bianca shook herself free of Jordan's grip and picked up her practice sword. She breathed deeply out and said:

"That's not it. I just want to practice with Circe now." she said calmly. Circe immediately caught on.

"Oh yeah! I was hoping to fight one of you!" Circe snapped.

"No one's fighting anyone! Bianca, I know you're too exhausted, and besides, it's almost time to go!" interrupted Jordan, but it was to no avail. Circe and Bianca had already gone after each other! Bianca violently assaulted Circe without restraint, and Circe could barely guard against it. But then, Bianca's strength started to dwindle! Circe took the moment to clash with her once more. Bianca seemed to be pushing her back at first, but Circe kicked back equally and sent Bianca to the floor! Circe lifted up her blade and swung it at Bianca, but suddenly it was blocked by another blade! Jordan had stepped in before Circe could strike!

"That's enough, Circe!" she said angrily and through gritted teeth. "These blades can't cut you, but they can break any bone in your body; you could've killed her!" she chastised. Jordan leaned down over Bianca to help her up. "Come on, Bianca, let's go." she said. Circe folded her arms in frustration.

"Hey, come back here! I wasn't finished!" she yelled at Jordan who was assisting Bianca. Circe continued to harass them until they had left the room. Bianca was still exhausted when she leaned toward Jordan and said:

"Tomorrow I'll show her! I'll show her!" she was groaning while clutching the spot where Circe had kicked her.

For the next couple of months their routine remained the same: get up, train, be ridiculed by Circe. Eventually the day came when training was over, and they were to begin the challenges to become real warriors. The trainees all stood in a long line. Bianca was around the middle, close to Jordan. She kept as far away from Circe as possible. A long spear was thrown right next to Jordan and the girl next to her!

"now you are divided into two teams! Your task is to eliminate your opponents team. If you succeed your entire team will be made into full-fledged warriors! You will be given actual Claymore swords for this test!" yelled one of the heads of the Organization. Bianca leaned over to see who her teammates were. She saw Circe, grinning at her. Bianca pulled her head back into the crowd._ Dammit! Why'd we have to be on the same team_ Bianca thought_ I won't let this get me down! All I have to do is defeat the other team and stick to Jordan._

"This way Bianca!" yelled Jordan. "You ready?"

"I wanted to fight against Circe!" griped Bianca. "I trained all this time to prove her wrong…"

"Bianca look!" yelled Jordan. Bianca turned her head. There was the other team, or at least a few of them, running towards the direction of Bianca and Jordan! They dove behind some rubble to avoid being seen, but the other team missed them completely! Jordan was first to get out.

"Where are they going?" she asked. Bianca looked into the distance and saw only one trainee left. Sure enough, it was Circe.

"There's the bitch…" uttered Bianca "Let me…" Jordan was about to object when suddenly Circe spun around in fear! Then something struck at her arm, leaving a huge gash in it! Bianca and Jordan ducked behind the rubble once more.

"What was that?" gasped Bianca.

"It's a yoma!" whispered Jordan. "I think it must be a part of the test. There's no way a Yoma could get this far in the organization!"

"We have to kill it…" murmured Bianca "I don't know about this…"

"Don't worry, I have a plan.." began Jordan.

Circe looked up into the face of the yoma, blood dripping from it's jaw. Her arms were too injured to wield her sword, all she could do was accept her fate. The yoma pulled away suddenly, much to Circe's luck. It lunged back as Jordan plunged her sword in its direction! Circe gasped, as Jordan swung at the yoma! She flung her claymore sword at it, and it jumped in the air!

"Idiot! Why would you throw away your only weapon?" it cackled. Suddenly, from one of the rooftops, Bianca jumped out, decapitating the yoma! Blood spurted from the yoma's headless body, as Bianca landed right next to Circe.

"You will be now given your new rankings!" exclaimed the man as he walked down the isle of trainees. He stopped at Jordan. "For your sharp wit, and impressive swordsmanship, you are awarded the spot of number fourteen!" She managed to hold back her smile. To her, being only five spots from the single digits was a major accomplishment, though some more skilled warriors would have said different. After a few more warriors, he arrived at Bianca.

"And you, Bianca, will be the new number twenty!" he proclaimed. She grinned at this because she imagined herself at a ranking in the thirties. Circe snickered a bit, but not at a volume where she could be heard.

"Circe" the man began "You will be the new number twenty-three." A wave of shock hit her.

"Only twenty-three? Why?" she gasped.

"Don't question this new rank!" he barked "Be thankful we didn't put you lower!" Circe stood in utter shock, while Bianca smirked to herself.

-one month later-

A warrior sat on the ground next to a fire, holding a piece of meat over it. She turned it periodically until it was done. She was starting to eat it when she glanced behind her to see something perched on a rock behind her.

"Dammit, Rubel" she cried, dropping her meat "Why do you have to sneak up all the time?"

"A warrior who doesn't watch her back ends up dead very quickly, Bianca." he replied. "I have this for you." He pulled out an envelope; a black one. He tossed it at Bianca's feet. "No idea why she sent it; she's only been a full-fledged warrior for a month." Bianca anxiously opened the letter; she then looked at the symbol and sighed.

"Oh no…. Why her, she hates me!" Bianca folded up the black card with Circe's symbol on it. "At least it wasn't Jordan…"

"I'd be careful it I were you. Sometimes warriors will send out black cards to enemies and try to fight them, but we've only had cases like that two or three times in the past."

"I don't think that's the case. Maybe she's grown more mature." Bianca said sarcastically. "Maybe…"

Bianca's metal boots clanked against the rocky land. It was desert as far as the eye could see, aside for a few bushes and trees. She sat for a few minutes on a rock. She was staring into the distance when a rock hit her in the back. She jumped up and turned around, facing the person who threw it.

"I bet you're wondering why you're here." said Circe.

"I didn't know it'd be me… I didn't even know it would so soon." said Bianca.

"Don't go acting like you're better than me!" snapped Circe.

"What did I say?" gasped Bianca.

" 'I didn't know it'd be so soon' yeah right! As if I'd awaken of the bat!" she yelled.

"Then why did you send me the black card?" Bianca shouted, and then it hit her. "Circe, you…. This is crazy!"

"You didn't think I'd let a loser like you get ranked above me!" Circe snapped. "I'd rather die than be number twenty three! All that training for this? It isn't fair!" Circe's body began to radiate yoma energy!

"Circe, calm down! Your aura is-" started Bianca

"Don't you talk to me, bitch!" She yelled. Her body began to transform, first her face and then the rest. Bianca slowly paced backwards and drew her sword. _fifty percent she thought as she read Circe's aura. Her body started to blow up, and out of her hips came eight armor-plated legs like a spiders! Her body began to morph into something that resembled a spider with tentacles coming out of it's back and wrapping around the body. The tentacles resembled the stem of a rose bush. Her skin was tinted light green and her eyes looked like the compound eyes of a dragonfly. Bianca stood there, mouth gaping at the large creature._

"_Now who's more powerful!" Circe screamed. She launched her tentacles at Bianca who cut them off before they reached her head. Bianca jumped towards Circe, her claymore aimed at her head. Circe, however, cut her off! Bianca barely dodged the tentacles. She leapt a good distance from Circe and yelled:_

"_What's wrong with you? I humiliated you, and you abandon your humanity to kill me?" _

"_You don't understand!" cried Circe "If you knew the pain I went through to get this far, you'd have to do the same!"_

"_You're crazy! How does that make sense to you when you're the one who humiliated me all through those years of training!" shouted Bianca._

"_Because I was the dominant one! I was the one who was supposed to surpass everyone else! Me!" Circe cried. Her face was racked with fury. Out of her back came sharp barbs, all of them aimed at Bianca. "Get ready to see death, bitch!" Bianca did not move the slightest bit._

"_Circe, before you do this, I want to ask you one thing." Circe folded her arms and scoffed._

"_Urgh! What is it?" she snapped._

"_Do you believe in Karma?"_

"_No! I know what it is, I just don't believe in it!"_

"_You may not believe in it, but I do… and I can see that your getting your payback now." Bianca stated calmly. "You see, if anyone needed to take revenge it was me! After all, you were the one who mistreated me for all of those years! But then I got to be higher ranking than you, but I guess you didn't get it." The awakened Circe just stood still, speechless. Bianca continued. "It didn't occur to you that this was just what you deserved. You may think me stupid to be saying such nonsense, but I assure you…."_

"_What are you saying? You really are stupid if you expect me to believe that shit!" yelled Circe, striking out at Bianca once more! She dodged Circe's tentacles with ease, and launched herself at Circe! Circe, in rage, clawed at Bianca! Bianca barely dodged it, but quickly got back up and swung her claymore sword behind her back! Circes claws imbedded themselves in the earth, and stayed there. While Circe attempted to pull out her claws, Bianca rushed over to her head. In one swift motion, Bianca's sword whipped around and slashed through the monster's neck. _

_The head rolled onto the dirt, and was soon picked up by Bianca. She placed the head near the spider-like body. _

"_I'm sorry, Circe." she whispered. "I couldn't stop you from awakening, but I can't shake the feeling that this was my fault." There was a creaking sound behind her, and numerous other noises. Bianca turned around to see a group of men with a cart. They'd been hiding behind a tree in the back._

"_How much did you see?" asked Bianca. One of the younger men stepped forth. _

"_Uh… When we got here, you were, uh… exterminating that… Yoma." he said nervously. Bianca was taken aback. _

"_You mean you were all here to see that, I'm sorry you had to witness this…" she replied. She looked over at the cart. There was a lot of landscaping equipment. Bianca got an idea._

"_Are you going to use all of those shovels?" she asked. The man nodded his head from side to side. "May I borrow just one?"_

"_Oh! Sure, be my guest!" he said as he removed a shovel, and gave it to her._

"_Thank you, I have some cleaning up to do. I will return this in the village that lies to the north of here." she said. After that, the men left, but Bianca was still there, digging into the ground. She looked over to the corpse, and then back to the ground. She continued to dig until the sun set. That was when she buried the monster in it's final resting place._

_-end-_


End file.
